Say You'll Stay (A Rydellington Love Story)
by ausllybear13
Summary: When Rydel and her best friend Ratliff do something inexpiable, Rydel makes a decision that leaves everyone wondering what happened. Will they find her again? Does she want to be found? How will everyone's lives be afterward? (I already have this posted on Wattpad so there is absolutely no copying here)
1. Chapter 1

(Rydel's POV)

"What's wrong, Rydel?" Riker asks me as we sit down to eat breakfast.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"C'mon, theres gotta be something wrong. You're not eating much anymore and when ever you do you usually throw up." He states.

"I havent been feeling too well for the past weeks, it's probably just a bug." I look down at my cereal.

"Rydel-" he tries to continue but I cut him off quickly.

"I'm fine okay?!" I almost yell.

"Okay, sorry." Riker puts his hands up in defense.

"Whoa what's all the comotion about?" Rocky asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I mutter, walking to my room and closing the door.

Truth is I'm not okay. I know exactly what's wrong and it's horrible. I made a bad choice and I should never have done it.

*knock* *knock*

"Who is it?" I call out from my bed.

"It's me, can I come in?" I hear Elingtons muffled voice come from behind the door.

"Yea." He comes in and I sit up as he sits next to me.

"I heard you weren't feeling to well, wanna tell your best friend what's wrong?" He smiles slightly.

"It's nothing, I'm just not feeling a bit sick." I tell him the same as I've told the rest. I cant tell him what's actually wrong, oh god no, he'll hate me. Besides, we're only best friends.

"Rydel, you have a very strong immune system, you rarely ever get sick. Tell me what's really wrong." He asks putting an arm around me.

"I told you."

"Are you sure?" he worries.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." I try to convince myself more than I try to convince him.

"Alright I believe you." I smile and he returns it.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream, my treat." He stands up and offers his hand to me. I gladly take it and we walk out to his car.

after an eventful day of going to the movies and then hanging out at the beach, it's time to go home.

"Thanks for a great day." I say as he walks me to the door.

"It was my pleasure." he bows and I laugh.

"You're such a goofball, you know that?" he smiles and looks down at his shoes.

"Well I'd better be going." I say as he nods.

"Right, well, good night." we hug and I burry my face into his sweater. It smells like him and I just want to stay like that forever. We break apart when the door swings open.

"Hey guys! Rydel you should come in, it's chilly outside and you're sick remember?" Riker smiles.

"Right." I say and turn back to Ratlff.

"Goodbye Ratliff." He nods and I go inside.

Once the door is shut Rocky is on my case.

"Ooohh what was all that about?" He nudges me.

"It wasn't anything. It was only two very best friends going out and having some fun for a day." I respond.

"Whoa, What type of fun?!" Riker questions.

"We just got ice cream, went to the movies, and then went to the beach for a bit. That's it, calm down." I reassure him.

"Better be all that happened or else I break him, it doesnt matter that he's one of my best friends."

"Alright, can I go to bed now?" I ask and they all nod.

"Goodnight." I say to all of them and give each one a hug.

"Love you guys." I smile befiore heading to my room.

"Love you too!" I hear all of them call back.

"I'll miss you guys." I whisper.

Once I'm in my room I start packing.

'It was only two very best friends going out and having some fun for a day.' keeps popping up in my head.

'Yea, two very best friends who are going to have a baby.' I think as a tear silently slips down my cheek.

You just don't understand I can't do this to them. They'd never forgive me, He'd never forgive me. I wouldnt be able to live with myself if I did this to them. None of them can know about this, that's why I've got to run away.

I write a note to my family and leave it on my desk. Then, I grab my suitcase and sneak out of the window.

"I'm Sorry." I whisper, looking back at my house one last time.

Next stop: Colorado.

**A/N: Hey guys it's me I just wanted to say that this is my first Rydellington story so I hope you like it and please no hate. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

-7 years later-

(Rydel's POV)

I had a daughter named Riley Ratliff, she has light brown hair, it's almost a dirty blonde. She has Ratliff's amazing eyes and his charming smile. She's 7 years old and is spectacular at singing and playing instruments. She can play almost any instrument you can think of. She's beautiful in every way and I love her to pieces.

"Riley?! You aren't ready yet?" I help her tie her other shoe.

"Okay, c'mon let's get a move on! We've got places to go and friends to see." I remind her as we get into the car.

"All buckled up?" She nods as we head off.

When we get to school we hurry inside.

"Love you, have a good day!" I kiss the top of her head and she runs to her class.

I get to the music classroom just in time to get everything ready before kids come in. I work as a music teacher here at Amelia's school.

"Hey guys okay today we are going to warm up our voices and then practice some songs. After that we're going to pick a seat infringe of the bongos to play a game." I instruct as we start warming up our voices.

"Okay guys ready to know how this game works?" They all enthusiastically agree.

"Alright, we are going to start with Luke here and he is going to give us a beat and we are going to copy it. Got it?" They all nod an we start.

Turns out that Luke is very talented he gave us a really great beat. It reminded me of El, how he could do any beat without a seconds thought. He is the most amazing drummer ever. I miss him so much. The way his smile makes my day, or how his laugh can cute any sadness, how he's a complete goofball.

"Miss Lynch?" A little girl asks.

"What was that? I'm sorry I was thinking about something." I reply, embarrassed.

"I was just wondering who's turn it was next?"

"Who was the last one to play?" I question.

"Mark was." She responds.

"It's your turn sweetie." She smiles and start a simple beat.

After the bell rang I did't have a class and afterwards was the kids' lunch time. Usually during lunch time Riley and her best friend Jamie would come in and hang out with my while they are their lunch.

"Del, you have a minute?" Rose asks, sitting next to me. Rose is my friend from when I was little. Riley and I share a one floor house with her. She is the sweetest thing, she let me stay with her when I left 7 years ago and she even got me this job so I'm very grateful to have her as a friend.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Well I know you're really not gonna like this but it looks like R5 is coming to colorado tomorrow to help out our school for a week and at the end they are going to do the musical you're doing." She looks at sencerely.

"No, it can't be. They can't come back here! Rose they can't know about her!" I freak out.

"I know I know that why I've got an idea." She whispers it into my ear as if someone was listening into our conversation.

"That's a great idea I've gotta do it now before Riley comes in for lunch." I get up and walk out the door and to the records office.

"Hi, I have to change a name." The lady at the desk nods and starts typing away.

"They first would be my daughter, Riley Ratliff. Could you change the name to be Riley Jean." She types away again and stops after a couple of seconds. She smiles at me and I head back to my classroom. I get there before Riley and Jamie come in.

"Riley, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay mommy." She takes my hand and we walk out the door and Ito the hall.

"So I need you to know that this week we are going to play a little game and you name is going to change along with mine." She nods.

"If you win I'll take you out for ice cream!" She cheers and I continue to explain.

"Alright baby girl, your name is going to be Riley Jean like jean pants okay?"

"Riley Jean, got it!" She smiles, repeating me.

"Good. Now, my name isn't going to be mommy this week, it's going to be Rydel."

"Why Rydel?" She questions.

"That's mommy's first name." I inform her.

"Okay mommy-I mean Rydel." She giggles.

"Okay and lastly for this week I'm only your teacher until we get home, okay?" She nods a final time and I kiss her head.

"Thank you sweetie." I smile as we go back inside to hang out.

When the day is finally done Riley goes with Rose as I go to the salon to change my hair. Its better if they don't reconize me so I have a better chance at hiding.

Since I moved here, I haven't dyed my hair so I'm a brunette now. They cut my hair into layers and give me some side bangs. My hair looks good so I pay them and hurry home.

(Ratliff's POV)  
It's been 7 years since I saw Rydel last. I remember that day like it was yesterday, I was bored at home when I decided to go hang with the Lynch family. I had gotten to the house and Riker let me in mentioning not to bother Rydel because she was feeling to well. It didn't sound like the Delly I knew so I went to go see her, I knocked on her bedroom door. Because it was closed and it's polite. Anyway, she let me come in and I had asked her what was wrong, she said she was sick but I didn't believe her for one second. She was desperately trying to convince me she was okay so I told her I believed her and to brighten her mood I took her out for ice cream. After that, we went to the movies and then to the beach for a while before I took her home at around 6 pm. We hugged for what I wished was forever but was only a couple of minutes before Riker came out to get her. Her goodbye to me was what felt the strangest, it felt like she was saying it like she would never see me again.

Well I guess what I felt was true because that night she ran away. She left a note but she never said anything to help us find her. Riker was the one who found the note. He went to go wake Rydel up for breakfast and when she didn't respond he let himself in. He found the note and had taken it to everyone else. Once they found out, Riker broke down crying, I wouldn't blame him either, he lost his best friend and his sister.

He's actually doing better now days, we just need to keep him from seeing anything that could remind him of her. Technically I have to considering I have to keep the other boys from the same thing. Believe me, it's hurts me more than anything when I see something that reminds me of her but I have to stay strong. I can't let R5 fall apart, Rydel would never want that.

Tonight we board our plane to Colorado, we all decided to get our mind off of things and go do something productive. We are going to help this school out and at the end of the week we perform in a musical they are doing.

"Okay guys let's go over what classes each of us are going to tomorrow." Ryland reminds us.

"Ross, you go to room 110 which is an art room. Riker, you go to room 215 which is a theatre class. Rocky, you go to the gym. And Ratliff you are going to room 123 which is a music room." We all nod and head for the car to take us to the airport.  
_

**A/N: The next chapter's gonna be very fun to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Rydel's POV)

"Come on Riley, we're gonna be late again!" Unfortunately, Riley doesn't wake up too easily.

"Mommy, why does school have to be so early." She complains.

"Because they like to make you wake up early to learn." I reply getting my keys.

"But that's no fun."

"I know baby girl now hurry up." We rush out the door.

We get to the school with time to spare so I kiss her goodbye and head to the music room. I'm cleaning up the room as I hear someone come in.

"Hey Rydel, I have some news for you." Rose comes in.

"Yea?"

"Well I talked to the principle and he was going to have you work with Ratliff but I convinced him to change it. You're going to work with Riker while Ratliff works in the theatre room." She informs me.

"Oh thank you so much! Wait, that means I still have to work with Riker!"

"Yea but at least I got Ratliff away from you." She smiles.

"Yes and I thank you for that." I smile back.

"By the way he's gonna come in any minute now so I'm going to leave. Ratliff is gonna be at the theatre room soon and seeing as I'm the teacher I've gotta go." She rushes out of the room.

Students start to come in and sit in seats. Since I'm a music teacher I dont really have them sit in a certain placw so they just sit where they want to.

"Okay class we are going to have a guest teacher coming in today so let's all be nice and welcome him when he gets here." They all nod.

"Okay as always, we are going to do warm ups and then we will start learning how to play a recorder." Again they nod and we start our warm ups.

"Hey sorry I'm late, my brothers didn't wake up on time. I'm Riker." He says standing next to me and I just nod. Afterwards, It was time to get a recorder and a music sheet and learn to play it.

"Alright guys, these are the basics on how to play. Once you think you've got it then you can go off on your own and start trying these songs. After you think you can play a song you can come up here and play it for us, if you dpo it well then you get a string for your recorder and you go on to learning the next song." I instruct.

(Riker's POV)

I'd know that voice anywhere. That's Rydel's voice but theres something different about it, almost like she matured a lot since she left.

"R-Rydel?" I ask in disbelieve. She stops what she's doing for a moment and turns around.

"Oh my god, Rydel it is you!" I'm in tears as I hug her.

"Yea, it's me." She chuckles a little, hugging me back. After we let go I take a good look at her.

"Wow, you've changed so much. Your hair is brunette now and look at you, you're a teacher!" I smile and she returns it.

"Yea, I've changed quite a lot since California." She looks down at her shoes.

"Rydel why'd you leave? We've mised you so much. You just left without telling us where you were headed or why you were leaving. Please tell me why." I begged her.

"No reason really." She tries to lie through her teeth. I know my sister well enough to know when she was lying.

"Rydel, I know you're lying, come on tell me the real reason you left."

"Look I just left for some time off. I couldn't tell you because you guys would want to come with me." She tries to convince me.

"It's okay I understand but next time you do something like that could you at least call once in a while instead of leaving us wondering for 7 years?" I let her think I'm convinced.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again." She smiles.

She's hiding something and I'll find out what it is no matter how long it takes me.

**A/N: Uh oh, Riker knows something's up.**


	4. Chapter 4

(Ratliff's POV)

"Hey guys, I'm Ellington but you can call me Ratliff and I'll be helping your teacher." I introduce myself to the second class I have had and they greet me back.

"Hi I'm Rose, the theatre teacher here." She shakes my hand and we go right to learning our names.

"Alright guys let's make a circle and show Ratliff how to play the name game." They did as told.

"I'm Radical Rose." She pointed to the boy next to her.

"I'm Noble Nick."

"I'm Daydreaming Dillan."

"I'm Joyful Jack."

Okay I'm starting to understand how to play this game.

"I'm Mellow Marsha."

"I'm Silly Stephen."

"I'm Doubtful Damion."

"I'm Colorful Caroline."

"I'm Bubbly Bonnie."

"I'm Joking Jeremy."

"I'm Adorable April."

"I'm Gabriel the Great."

"I'm Royal Riley. "

It's my turn now.

"I'm Rebel Ratliff." I joke around.

"Alright, switch places!" Rose shouts as the children giggle and run to a different spot across the room.

I run to the other side of the room and stand next to Rose and the little girl I was by before, Riley.

"Damion, you were last so you start the next game."

"Let's play Ninja!"

"Okay you start then." Rose tells him.

As each person takes their turn I start to get how the game works. The person who's going gets to try and get the two people next to him or her out by hitting their arm. Once the person loses both hands, they are out.

We keep playing until it's just Riley and I. She's fast so I try hard not to get hit as we play on. She somehow wins the game.

"Alright class since we have to actually teach you something each day you come in today is going to be a scene in your group. This scene is going to be about a girl who gets a best friend. If we do well you get the rest of the time to hang out and talk to your friends until the bell rings." Each child goes to their station and starts working on what they'll do.

"So how's your first day working here?" Rose comes up and asks me

"I really like this class, it's really fun especially that last game. That little girl was good, I wonder where she gets it from." She chuckles at my question.

"You know what? I'm not sure how she got to be so good at everything she does." She replies after thinking.

"Alright first group up is the green group." She calls out as four little children walk on stage.

"Action!" Rose calls out.

"Your braids are stupid!" One boy taunts Riley as the other pulls on one of her braids. I don't like how this play is starting.

"Yea and you can't even play basketball!" They bully her.

"I can play basketball! You guy's need to stop being mean to me!" She shouts back. Whoa, she's a really good actress.

"Yea well you have cooties and your ugly!" They laugh at her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" This boy comes in and stands in front of an almost crying Riley.

"Or what? You'll save her?"

He pushed one of the boys back and he falls to the ground while the other one backs off.

"I think she's beautiful and her braids look amazing on her." He turns and helps Riley up into her feet.

"Thank you for helping me." She smiles at him.

"Hey that's what I'm here for." He laughs.

"So you wanna be friends?" She asks him.

"Yea, best friends!" He agrees as they run off stage.

"And scene!" The boys shout.

"Well done A+ for the four of you."

After the other two groups act out their plays, we go on to free chat time.

I go up to Riley who is sitting alone.

"Hey, why aren't you taking to your friends?"

"Oh I'm actually just waiting for the bell to ring to go see my...favorite teacher for lunch." She informs me.

"Oh okay, that's cool. By the way, you did an amazing job acting." I compliment her.

"Thank you, I've acted for two years now so I've had practice."

"That's awesome."

"You're a cool teacher, Ratliff." She mentions.

"I try." I joke.

"You wanna join me and my favorite teacher to eat lunch?" She asks.

"Sure." She smiles and takes my hand after the bell rings.

(Riker's POV)

"C'mon Rydel, come with us to eat lunch." I try to get her to come.

"I can't, I have two students who come in and hang out with me."

"They can have lunch with R5 and besides the guys are gonna be so happy to see you."

"I honestly can't."she replies.

"Hey Riker are we going to eat or what?" We whip around to fine Rocky and Ross standing at the door way. They come in and notice Rydel.

"Oh hi, I'm Ross and this would be Rocky." Ross and Rocky smile. She hesitates before greeting them back.

"I know." She looks down at the ground. They freeze at the sound of her voice. That's one thing Rydel would never have been able to hide from us. Her voice is a dead giveaway.

"R-Rydel?" Ross shakily asks.

"Yea?" She looks up and cracks a small smile.

That's when Rocky and Ross tackle her with hugs and mention how much they missed her, just like I did.

"I missed you guys too." She laughs through her tears.

"Alright now you HAVE to come with us." I chuckle.

"Yea!" Rocky joins in while Ross nods rapidly.

"I still have the two kids though." She objects.

"Do you know where they are?" I question.

"On their way down probably." She shrugs.

"Okay, let's go get them and then you are coming with us." We drag her out of the room and down the hall.

"I'll walk!" We let go and she walks while looking at the ground again. She does that often now.

We stop when we see Ratliff and a little girl walking down the hall hand in hand. We stop but Rydel, who's not paying attention, walks right into him. She looks up and backs away slightly.

"Rydel?" He asks, shocked.

"I-I." She stutters and runs past him. He's about to go after her when the little girl stops him.

"No, I'll go make sure she's okay." He nods and she runs down the hall after her.

"Was that..." He wonders out loud. We all nod our heads and he sits down against a wall.

"Who's that?" I question Ratliff to get him to calm down.

"That's Riley." He simply.

"Okay and how does she know you?" Ross asks this time.

"She's an amazing actress in the theatre class I'm teaching."

"Now how does she know Rydel?" Rocky asks the final question we all wondered.

"I guess that's the favorite teacher she's been talking about having lunch with. She was telling me about how she usually has lunch with her friend and her favorite teacher but her best friend is home sick today." He shrugs.

"Oh, Rydel was looking for her two students that she hangs out with so maybe when they come back we can all eat together." Ross smiles.

"Yea and we can finally find out why she left." Rocky agrees.

Once they come back Rydel is holding Riley's hand but won't look at any of us.

"So, we're going to lunch then?" they all nod and we walk down to the cafeteria.

Once we get our food and sit down Ross asks Riley a question.

"Um sorry, what's your name? They told me it but I'm kind of bad with names.

"Oh well my name is Riley Jean." That's an interesting last name.

After a couple minutes of eating it's time to had back to our classes.

"Well I had a great time but I've got to go to english." She scrunched up her nose and starts to head out.

"Ratliff, please go with her." Rydel speaks up before going silent again.

"Um sure but why? I mean not that I have a problem with going with her." He quickly adds.

"Just so she gets to class safe and on time." We all look at her.

"What? I can't make sure my favorite student gets to class okay?" She questions.

"No, we didn't say anything like that at all." I object.

"Just go, please, before she's late." He nods and takes her hand as she starts talking to him. She tells jokes and Ellington truly laughs at them.

We all talk for a little bit after they leave but disperse to our classes until the day is over.

(Rydel's POV)

"Hey Rydel, wanna come hang out with us today? Ryland, mom, and dad would be so excited to see you again." Ross, Rocky, and Riker try to persuade me as Riley and I head to my car.

"As much as I would love to, I've gotta get home and babysit this little one until her mom comes." I lie.

"She can come too." They insist.

"Um Rydel?" I turn to my daughter.

"I kind of want to go if that's okay." She wonders.

I sigh and turn to the guys. " I guess we can go, only for a little bit though because I've gotta get her back before 7:30." They all agree.

"Oh goodness. What have I gotten us into?" I question my daughter as we start the car to follow them.

**A/N: Oh dear, looks like Rydel got herself into a bit of a difficult situation. Good luck to her.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Rydel's POV)

"Momma, why are you so worried?" Riley asks me once we get inside the car where no one else can hear us.

"Because it's complicated." she attempted to convince me to tell her but I held my ground. Just then Ross knocks on my window and I roll it down for him.

"Hey could you come out for a second?" I nod and roll the window back up.

"I'll be right back, remember that your name is Riley Jean." I remind her and get out.

"Okay, we were gonna stop by Starbucks before heading back to the house. Do you and Riley wanna come?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know." I say unsure.

"C'mon sis, we haven't seen you in forever!" Ross complains.

"I know but-"

"But nothing, you guys are coming and you are going to have an amazing time." Riker cuts me off and smiles.

"Fine." I give in, I did miss my brothers after all. As they walk away I decide to really talk to Ell for the first time.

"Hey El, can I talk to you for a minute?" They all look back but he is the only one who comes back. I can see Rocky smiling and shakes his head before joining the guys at the car.

"Hey." He quietly says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi." I shyly say back. After a few seconds of awkward silence we end up hugging. He hugged me as if I wasn't ever going to see him again and I did the same.

"Why did you leave?" I barely hear his voice.

"I had to." I answer back into his shirt.

"Rydel you didn't tell me anything. I thought I lost you." I can hear the tears in his voice.

"You could never lose me even if you wanted to." I laughed a little before almost crying myself. We hug for a little longer but separated. I hated it when his hugs ended, they were amazing but when it ends then there's no warmth and happiness.

"Thank you by the way." I mention.

"For what?" He questions.

"For taking care of them. I know they were devastated but you held it all up so I wanted to thank you for that." I reply and he nods. A car horn blares and we quickly turns around to see Riker, Ross, and Rocky driving off, waving at us.

"No! They were my ride!"

I take a deep breath before speaking again. "D-Do you wanna ride with us? I mean you know where the Starbucks and house is so we can meet back up with them."

"Yea, thank you." He smiles and we go back to the car.

"Um do you want me to drive? I mean since i know where it is." He offers and I nod. He takes the key and I slide into the passenger side.

"Sorry Riley, we are going to stop to get some coffee quickly and then we'll head to the house, okay?"

"Okay, oh can I tell Ratliff my favorite joke?" She almost begs.

"Sure." I laugh.

"Ratliff, where does a king put his armies?" she giggles. He takes a quick glance at me and smiles.

"Where?"

"In his sleevies!" She laughs along with El.

"Hmm, where do I know that from?" He pretends to think.

"Oh right, that's my favorite joke." He smile widens.

"Really? My mo-most favorite teacher of all time told me that joke." Riley catches herself. I look to see if he caught it but fortunately, he didn't.

"Really now? I remember telling that joke all the time." He pulls next to the car Riker was driving.

"Alright we're here, let's go." He announces. Riley takes my hand and Ratliff takes her other hand. We end up swinging her until we got inside.

"Whoa, guys look at this." Ross gets the others attention.

"What?" I say as all three look in shock.

"Dude you guys look similar. Like, you guys look alike." Rocky finally says.

I realize what he means and look down at Riley. She does kinda look like me but I always saw so much of Ratliff. Riley is a brunette, almost a dirty blonde. The fact that they are figuring things out aren't helping me though! I pick up Riley, which I haven't done in forever, and we walk over to order.

"You guys are delusional or something. C'mon we need to order to get to the house." They all come over and we order.

"So Ratliff, you staying with Rydel or coming with us?" Rocky smiles.

"Um I think I'll go with you guys for now." I nod and head for the car with Riley.

Once we are in the car I make a quick call to Rose.

_ Hello? _

**_Hey Rose! Um okay so I need you to be Riley's mom, I'll explain later but just please go with it for now okay? _**

_Okay? _

**Thank you! Gotta go!**

"So what now mommy?" She questions.

"Now we go to hang out with them at their house, like a play date." I explain.

"Oh, okay." And we are off to their house. once we get there, Riley and I met back up with the guys and I prepare to meet the rest of my family.

"Hey guys, we've got a surprise for you!" Riker shouts, smiling.

"What's up?" Ryland comes into the room and it takes him a minute to actually realize it's me.

"You guys see her too, right?" He starts to freak out.

"Yea, we see her too." Ratliff chuckles. He runs and hugs me.

"Mom! Dad! Come here quick!" Ryland yells and they both rush out thinking something bad happened.

"What?! Who got hurt?!" Mom worries and she settles on me.

"Oh my, Rydel? Come here!" She happily cries and dad joins in the hug. Soon everyone is in a group hug.

"Oh and who's this little cutie?" Ryland points out Riley, who just stood there.

"Oh that's Riley, I'm taking care of her until 7 when she has to get back home." I glance around and catch my mom's eye, I can tell that she is doubting something and I pray to god she doesn't find out.

Afterwards, we agree on watching Tangled and I go get a soda and pop some popcorn.

As I'm about to leave mom speaks up.

"Rydel, can I talk to you for a second?" She seriously asks.

"Sure, what's up?" I lean against the counter.

"Sit down, please." She gestures to the seat across from her.

"Okay mom, now you're freaking me out. What's going on?" I worry.

"I want you to answer me honestly, who is Riley?" She looks at me dead in the eye.

"She is a little girl I look after." What? I didn't lie, I do look after her.

"You know what I mean."

"I know." I sigh 

** A/N: Well that's not good...**


	6. Chapter 6

(Rydel's POV)

"Now I'm going to ask one more time and this time I want the actual truth. Who is she?" I contemplate whether lying is the best option but decide against it.

'She was bound to find out sooner or later..' I thought to myself.

"Um I'll be back." I scurry out of the room before my mom has the chance to talk.

"What took you so long? Have some trouble in there?" Rocky laughs.

"A little, where's Riley?" I hand the popcorn over to Ratliff and set my drink down on the table.

"Oh she went out back for a bit, she said she wanted to get some fresh air." I nod and head for the sliding door. After getting outside, I shut the door.

"Hey sweetie." She tensed up but quickly relaxed again after seeing it was me.

"Hi Rydel." She smiled.

"It's okay to call me mommy again, just not as long as the boys arent here." She nods.

"Wanna come with me then?" I hold my hand out for her to grab a hold of.

we walk back inside and into the kitchen. Exactly where I left her, my mom is waiting.

"I'm sorry I had to leave to get her." I gesture to Riley.

"Alright well let's all start over. This is Riley, she is 7 and..she's my daughter."

"Rydel Marie Lynch, She's the reason you left?!" Okay so she's mad.

"Sort of, yeah. I just thought that you guys wouldn't want a pregnant daughter and it would've been bad for the band and then the boys would be upset. I'm sorry I left mom, I really am." We hug and it's wonderful.

"Are you still mad?" I quietly ask.

"No, just a little disappointed but what's done is done. Besides, it's your life and you choose how to live it. So, as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you." She smiles and I return it.

"So Riley, wanna meet your grandma?" She nods excitedly and runs toward moms open arms.

"She's beautiful, like her mother. Look at that sweet smile! Loving the fashion sense she has." Mom compliments her.

"Thank you!" Riley giggles.

So what's her name then?

"Oh, I'm Riley Leigh Ratliff" She says before I can stop her.

"Wait, did you say Ratliff?"

"Yeah, It's funny how my name rhymes." She laughs.

"Sweetie, how about you go watch the rest of the movie with the boys and I'm gonna have a quick chat with your mommy." This isn't good.

"Okay!" She cheerfully says, walking to the door.

"Oh and Riley? Remember, You are Riley Jean. I'm Rydel, your favorite teacher." She nods and is about to head out of the door but I stop her one last time.

"One last thing, Stormie here isn't your grandma while you're with the boys, okay?"

"Got it. Love you mommy." She replies.

"Love you too, Riley." After she left I turn to mom.

"ELLINGTON?!" She whisper yells.

"Yea..." I look down at my shoes

After a moment of silence she begins to talk again. "Does he know yet?" I shake my head 'no'.

"Rydel, you have to tell him sooner or later."

"I know, I know." I sigh.

"So I'm the only one that knows then?" I nod.

"Well in the family. Outside of the family, Rose knows because she's been helping me since I left." She smiles.

"Rose and you are still best friends?"

"Yea, she's so awesome and I owe her so much for helping me and getting me my job at the school Riley goes to.

"That's so-" Mom gets interrupted when Ell comes in holding Riley.

"Hey guys, sorry to interupt but little missy here was hungry so we came to get some cereal." He smiles that amazing smile.

"Oh that's alright we were actually just finishing to catch up."

"Oh okay then. Well Riley, which one do you want?" She puts on her thinking face and places her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I want...that one!" He nods in approval and pull out the box.

"Good choice." He sets her down in the chair and get the milk and bowl.

"Here you go" He places the bowl down in front of her.

"Riley, what do you say?" I remind her.

"Thank you." She politely says.

"It was my pleasure." He bows and she giggles.

After Riley was done we went back and decided to watch another movie. Riley and I ended up sitting next to Ratliff. Riley was almost asleep when Rocky's phone went off and scared her awake. I was about to tell Rocky to silence his phone but Ratliff spoke up.

"Dude! You scared her! Next time put your phone on silent or vibrate, please."

"Sorry dude, I didn't know it was on sound." Rocky put his hands up in defense.

"Hey what time is it?" I question.

"Uh, it's 9:54, why?"

"I gotta go! It's WAY past her bedtime." I point to Riley who was asleep, again.

"We're going to the same place tomorrow, why don't you just sleep over? Besides, we miss you." Ross tries to persuade me.

"You guys don't even have an extra bed for us and besides, I still gotta get her home to her mom."

"We still have your room herein the winter house, we never changed it after all these years of coming to Colorado in the winter. So now all you need to do is call her mom asking if it's okay and that you'll get her to school safely tomorrow." Ryland explains.

"I'll be back then." I give up and go outside to call Rose.

_Hello?_

**Hey Rose, so it looks like I'm gonna be spending the night with my family.**

_What about Riley?_

**I think it'll be okay as long as she doesn't spill the truth then we're good.**

_Alright. See you tomorrow then?_

**Of course. Oh, and bring new clothes for Riley tomorrow please.**

_No problem, the pink one?_

**It's her favorite.**

_I know, night then._

**Night!**

I walk back Inside and tell them the good news. Then I pick Riley up and head for my room. I lay her down and tuck her in.

"Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you very much and sweet dreams." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

(Ross' POV)

I go to ask Rydel if she wants to watch another movie or play a game when I hear her whispering.

"Goodnight baby girl, mommy loves you very much and sweet dreams."

Wait, Riley is Rydel's daughter? Rydel's a mom?! What?! I Don't have time to process it because Rydel is coming for the door. I run into the kitchen to quickly get myself a glass of water.

Rydel has a daughter...


	7. Chapter 7

(Ross' POV)

"Ross?" I hear Rydel come into the kitchen.

"Yea?" I turn around.

She looks different now that I see her. It's like she's grown up...matured. That's why she left! It's not because she was tired of the band or wanted a new life, she just had a baby and was living her life. I'm an uncle and so are the others. They don't even know though.

"The guys said that you came by my room?" She questions.

"Oh yea, I was gonna go ask you if you wanted to watch another movie or play a game but I wanted to get some water first." I hold up my glass.

"Okay."

"So let's go back with everyone else." She nods and we head back to the living room.

"So wanna watch another movie or play a game?" Rocky asks.

"How about we play a game and later watch a movie?" We all like the idea and start thinking about games to play.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Rocky suggests. We agree and Rocky goes first since he thought of the game.

"Let's see...Ratliff, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" Ratliff says, unsure.

"What was one of the happiest moment of your life?" Rocky smirks. I see Ratliff glance over at Rydel but quickly look back at Rocky.

"One of the happiest moments were when I joined the band." He smiles to himself.

"Riker, truth or Dare?" I was about to hear what he was going to say when Rydel nudges me and I lean closer to her.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?" She worries.

"It's nothing, just thinking."

"Ross?" I put my attention back to Riker.

"Truth or Dare?" He repeats.

"Sorry, dare."

"I dare you to tell us what's wrong." Riker dares and everyone looks at me.

"Nothing, I was just uh thinking about this fan I saw at a concert we did." I lie again. I hate lying.

"What's her name and what does she look like?" Ryland asks.

"Well she's uh brunette blue eyes, funny and I um don't know her name." I make up.

"Anyways, it's my turn right?" They all nod.

"Rydel, Truth or Dare?" I quietly ask.

"Truth." She responded.

"Come with me please." I stand up and help her up.

"Okay, why?"

"It's a private question." I mumble as we walk outside. I turn around after I shut the door.

"So what's the question?" She asks, sitting down on the patio chair.

"Why did you leave?" I sit next to her.

"No reason, just wanted a break." She nonchalantly said.

"Please don't lie to me Rydel, I know about Riley." she suddenly became nervous.

"H-How do you know?" She stuttered.

"I went to go ask you about the movie or game thing when I overheard you saying goodnight to her. I know it was bad to eavesdrop but I didn't mean to." I confess.

"Are you mad?" She asks quietly.

"Not really. I'm kinda mad I didn't get to know that I had a niece sooner but I'm glad I know now." I smile and she returns it.

"The other's don't know do they?" She shakes her head.

"You've gotta tell them someday, you know that?" She nods.

"Well I know they are gonna be happy but a little upset." I inform her.

"I know, I just can't tell them yet but give me time. In the meanwhile, could you help me make sure they don't find out like you did." I nod. I know I shouldn't be hiding it from the others but she'll tell them soon, I know it.

"Thank you." We hug and go back inside.

"So what was the question?" Rocky asks.

"Some advice." was all she said.

"So, who wants to watch another movie?" I suggest.

We put on Fast & Furious 6 and all sit down sooner or later we all fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it's short but next chapter will be better**


End file.
